Saying Good Bye
by RejectedAndLoved
Summary: HBP SPOILER! What Harry might've said if he made a speech at the end of the chapter, The White Tomb. [Oneshot]


**Summary: **HBP SPOILER! What Harry might've said if he made a speech at the end of the chapter, _The White Tomb_. Oneshot

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter what so ever. The honor belongs to JK Rolling.

**Warning: HALF BLOOD PRINCE SPOILER!**

**Saying Good -Bye  
By: RejectedAndLoved**

A little tuffy-haired man in a plain black robes had got to his feet and stood now in front of Dumbledore's body. Harry could not hear what he was saying. Odd words floated back to them over the hundreds of heads. "Nobility os spirit"... "intellectual contribution"... "greatness of heart"... it did not mean very much. It had little to do with the Dumbledore as Harry had known him.

The little man in black had stopped speaking at last and resumed his seat. Harry waited for somebody else to get to their feet; he expected speeches, probably from the Minister, but nobody moved.

Abruptly Harry stood on his feet and strutted towards his old mentor.

Ginny, Nevile, Luna, Ron and Herminone looked at one another and walked up after him. With Luna and Ginny supporting Nevile.

The six friends all lined up one next to the other behind the late headmaster. All of them looked uncertain of what to do. And with the hundred pairs of eyes starring at them it didn't make the few members of D.A. Any less comfortable.

Taking a very deep breath and grabbing Ginny's hand for extra support, Harry began to speak, with his eye gazing anywhere then the body in front of him. "The speech the man, before me, gave described how colleagues and older friends thought of Dumbledore. Now don't get me wrong I thought his was noble, smart, and great of heart."

He paused to calm his nerves and with a reassuring squeeze from Ginny Harry could continue. "But to his students these words pairly described the type of man Dumbledore was. Words like "nitwit," "oddment," "blubber," and "tweak," would be more suitable. Those were the first words he said to everyone in my year. I couldn't really understand what they meant then because I only joined the wizardring world a month before. But throughout the years I learned more and more thanks to my friends," Harry paused again to look at his friends standing with him.

"My teachers," Another pause so he could gaze into the audience nodding at Hagird and Professor McGonagall.

"And the people that I consider my family," A final pause to look at the Weasley's whom he noticed Mrs. Weasley was softly crying, while the others gave him small sad smiles, including Bill and Fleur. And a glance at Lupin and Tonks to let them know they were also in his heart.

"And only now I understand to meaning of those words. These words, at least to me, describe how Dumbledore cared deeply for his students no matter what they did wrong." An image of Malfoy popped in his head. "How he would do anything to ensure others safety. How his was a kind old man always with a smile on his face."

Harry stopped to wipe a few stray tears off his face with his free hand. A little sniffle could be heard before his voice spoke with much difficulty. "T-t-that h-he was a man... w-who would t-try to take away pain from others. A clever man who loved reverse psychology." Harry let out a small chuckle with the others who have been trapped in Dumbledore's mind game before.

Harry bowed his head and, for the first time since he stood up, gazed at his headmasters body. Still gazing down he spoke again. "One of my last conversations with this great man, he told me that my greatest ability is to love. From this I was able to learn that Dumbledore believed the greatest power anyone could possess is the ability to love. Let us honor Dumbledore's passing by showing our love for others.

"Love your mother, father, boyfriend, girlfriend," Harry took this time to look at Ginny while she looked up at him both with love in each others eyes. "Aunt, uncle, and basically anyone that is very close to your heart."

Turning back to the hundreds who showed their love for Dumbledore by coming here today. "Never forget that Dumbledore will never be truly gone as long as people remain loyal to him."

With that ending his part he looked at his closest friends whom all slightly shook their heads meaning they didn't have anything to add. Then Ron, Herminone, Harry, Ginny, and Luna all helped Nevile back down the row into his seat.

When all six of them took their seats they received appreciative looks from all around them.

Then several people screamed. Bright, white flames had erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay: Higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiraled into the air and made strange shapes: Harry thought for one heart stopping moment, that he saw a phoenix fly into the blue, but the next second the fire had vanished. In its place was a white marble tomb, encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he had rested.

Staring at the magnificent tomb in front of him and remembering the last words he spoke in his speech, Harry realized that this was only good bye to the body, but his soul will live on.

**The End**

My first Harry Potter fanfic. When I read the final chapter I was crying. I couldn't believe it. But then Harry Potter says something to the Minister (Who's a jerk!) which made me feel a bit better. Not saying, don't ask me! Read to book if you want to know. Yes, my spelling and grammer suck. Pay no attention to it. Review please! I really want to know what people think of this.


End file.
